1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to devices that have a surface that is structured to contact the skin or other external tissue (e.g., lips) of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of devices is known that, during use, come into contact with skin. Examples of such devices are, without limitation, dust masks, earphones, baby bottles, and breast pumps. Use of such devices, especially prolonged use, may cause skin irritation or other kinds of discomfort.
Thus, there is a need for a surface for use in a device, such as earphones, a baby bottle, or a breast pump, that is structured to contact the skin or other external tissue of the user for prolonged periods that provides reduced friction and/or increased comfort for the user.